evangelionfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
The End of Evangelion
| image = 300px | légende = Affiche japonaise du film | réalisation = Hideaki Anno Kazuya Tsurumaki | production = Gainax | scénario = Hideaki Anno | basé sur = | acteur = Megumi Ogata Megumi Hayashibara Kotono Mitsuishi Fumihiko Tachiki | musique = Shirō Sagisu | distributeur = | durée = 87 minutes | année de sortie = 1997 }} est un film d'animation japonais réalisé par Hideaki Anno et Kazuya Tsurumaki sorti le 19 juillet 1997. Le film est une fin alternative à la série télévisée ''Neon Genesis Evangelion et prend place après l'épisode 24. Le film est divisé en deux épisodes d'environ 45 minutes, ayant chacun un titre anglais donné par la Gainax, comme pour les épisodes de la série originale: épisode 25': Air et épisode 26': Sincerely Yours. Synopsis Episode 25': "Love is Destructive" Le Quartier Général de la NERV est envahi par la Japanese Strategic Self Defense Force sous l'ordre de la SEELE. Misato Katsuragi tente de protéger les pilotes des Evangelions et les membres de la NERV. Alors qu'elle amène Shinji Ikari jusqu'à l'Evangelion Unité-01, Asuka Langley Sohryu se réveille à bord de l'Evangelion Unité-02 et combat jusqu'à la mort l'ennemies et les Evangelions Modèles de Production en Série. Episode 26': "ONE MORE FINAL: I need you." Shinji Ikari fait face à Lilith, qui lui laisse choisir le destin du monde. Alors que ses démons continuent de le tourmenter, un choix qui changera le monde est fait. Fiche technique * Titre original : 新世紀エヴァンゲリオン 劇場版 THE END OF EVANGELION (Shin Seiki Evangelion Gekijōban - The End of Evangelion) * Titre français: The End of Evangelion * Titre anglais : The End of Evangelion * Réalisation : Kazuya Tsurumaki (Épisode 25'), Hideaki Anno (Épisode 26') * Scénario : Hideaki Anno * Producteur : Mitsuhisa Ishikawa, Tsuguhiko Kadokawa * Directeur de la photographie : Hisao Shirai * Société de production : Gainax * Musique : Shiro Sagisu * Langue originale : japonais * Format : Couleur - 1,85:1 - 35mm - Dolby Digital * Pays d'origine : Japon * Durée : 90 minutes * Dates de sortie : ** Japon : 19 Juillet 1997 Distribution Voix originales Voix françaises Production Les épisodes 25 et 26 de la série Neon Genesis Evangelion ont laissé sceptique beaucoup de spectateur puisqu'ils se concentrent sur la psychologique des personnages et ne dévoile pas de véritable dénouement à l'histoire. "C'est devenu un problème majeur que le dernier épisode de la série soit considéré comme imparfait. La voix des fans s'est renforcées quand ils ont demandé une fin appropriée pour le drame, des explications sur les mystères, et même une nouvelle histoire. Alors, pour répondre à ces demandes, il a été décidé de refaire les épisode 25 et 26." Red Cross Book, Gainax, 1997, 43 pages Cependant, Hideaki Anno et son assistant réalisateur Kazuya Tsurumaki défendent l'intégrité artistique de la fin. "Dernièrement, en raison des épisodes finaux 25 et 26, certaines personnes ont commencé à regarder Evangelion. Ceux ne sont pas des fans d'anime. En faite beaucoup d'entre eux sont des femmes et ils me disent qu'ils ont beaucoup apprécier l'épisode 25, objectivement. La plupart des fans d'anime sont furieux. Je comprends leur colère. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire quand les fans d'anime hardcore disent que nous avons fait un travail minable, et intentionnellement négligé. Non, nous ne l'avons pas fait. Aucun des membres de l'équipe n'a fait de travail minable. En faite, tous les membres de Gainax ont fourni plus d'énergie que l'on ne peux l'imaginer. Je suis triste quand des fans ne peuvent pas voir nos efforts. Personnellement, je pense que la fin originale est magnifique. ... Mon opinion était, "Pourquoi ne pouvons nous pas montrer l'ensemble du processus, y compris le breakdown ?" Vous savez - faire un travail qui montre tout y compris notre incapacité à créer un produit satisfaisant. Je pense que, "Dans 10 ans ou plus, si on regarde en arrière sur quelque chose que nous avons fait pendant que nous étions ivres de nos esprits, nous ne nous sentirons pas mal même si la qualité n'est pas bonne." Protoculture Addicts, n°43, Novembre 1996, En Avril 1996, un mois après la fin de la série, la production de deux films a été mise en place en suivant le script originalement prévu. Lors du conférence de presse tenue à Tokyo le 01 Novembre 1996, le projet est annoncé. Le premier film, Evangelion: Death and Rebirth est prévu pour le printemps 1997, et le deuxième film pour l'été de la même année. Mais, à cause du manque de temps dans la production, une conférence de presse exceptionnelle est tenue le 14 Février 1997. A cette occasion, Hideaki Anno s'excuse en annonçant que la partie Rebirth, qui doit montrer les vingt premières minutes de The End of Evangelion, ne sera pas terminée à temps alors qu'elle était prévue pour ce printemps. La sortie en printemps est cependant toujours maintenue puisque la partie Death est terminée. La version complète de Rebirth est prévue pour l'été 1997. Les parties Death et The End of Evangelion sont plus tard assemblées sous le nom Revival of Evangelion. Ce retard permet à Gainax d'incorporer des captures d'écran de mails haineux et des menaces de mort (notamment des graffitis sur le bâtiment du siège de la Gainax) ainsi que des lettres d'admiration adressées à Anno après la sortie du précédant film''Sight and Sound, vol.13, numéro 4'', British Film Institute, page 59''Traduction des menaces de mort'' - Une traduction en anglais des lettres apparaissant dans The End of Evangelion.. Accueil Accueil critique [[Fichier:Evangelion_Special_Night.png.png|thumb|Affiche pour la sortie de The End of Evangelion]] Le film a remporté l'Anime Grand Prix de 1997 et le Japan Academy Prize pour "la plus Grande Sensation auprès du Public de l'Année"Carl Horn, "My Empire of Dirt" (2002), pour Viz Communications (Site anglais). EX.orp a nommé le film en 1999 comme étant le cinquième "Meilleur Série de tout les temps". Il place en seconde place la série Neon Genesis Evangelion. Depuis sa sortie, The End of Evangelion a reçu de très bonne critique de la part des fans d'anime et des critiques. Le site Rottent Tomatoes récolte 83 % de critiques positives , avec une note moyenne de 4,2/5. Sur le site d'Allociné, le film obtient des critiques positives avec une moyenne de 3,9/5 par les spectateurs; et le site imDB lui accorde la note de 8,2/10. Box-office The End of Evangelion est sortie dans les cinémas japonais le 19 juillet 1997. Entre sa date de sortie et octobre 1997, le film a rapporté 1,45 milliards de yen (~10 millions d'euro)Monthly Newtype, décembre 1997, pg. 90. Pour les sorties VHS et Laserdisc, et la première sortie DVD, il est édité dans un format épisodique bien qu'une version cinématographique soit également sortie en même temps dans chacun de ces formats. Distinctions Récompenses * Japan Academy Prize ** Japan Academy Prize 1998 : Film le plus populaire ** Japan Academy Prize 1998 : Prix spécial * Animation Kobe ** Animation Kobe 1997 : Prix spécial * Golden Gloss Award ** Golden Gloss Award 1997 : Prix d'excellence Produit dérivés Sortie vidéo japonaise VHS/Laserdisc La version cinématographique de The End of Evangelion a été éditée dans un coffret de deux cassette avec Evangelion: Death and Rebirth ''avec, comme dans toutes les VHS ''Genesis, un prospectus de l'"Eva Fan Club". Il existe également une VHS publicitaires nommées Genesis 0.0 – In the Beginning et Genesis 0.0’ – The Light from the Darkness. La sortie Laserdisc est presque identique à celle de la sortie de la série de VHS Genesis. Chaque disque était au format CAV (Constant Angular Velocity) avec un son stéréo digital et analogique. DVD La série a été éditée en DVD pour la première fois entre le 19 juillet 1997 et le 22 septembre 1999. La version cinématographique de The End of Evangelion est éditée dans un DVD séparé avec Evangelion: Death and Rebirth. La version Theatrical Edition est le seul DVD a contenir la vraie version de Rebirth. Par la suite, les DVD sont ressortis en neuf DVD dans trois pack nommés Second Impact Box. Le troisième coffret contient également le jeu vidéo Neon Genesis Evangelion: Girlfriend of Steel. Un nouveau coffret DVD a plus tard été réalisé lors de la campagne Renewal of Evangelion. Il contient une version complètement restaurée de l'audio et de la vidéo depuis les pellicules originales de 16mm. Les films Death(true)² et The End of Evangelion ont été publiés en un pack de deux disques nommés The Feature Film: Neon Genesis Evangelion. Ils possèdent aussi une version restaurée avec un son DTS et vendu séparément dans DTS Collector's Edition. Disque Blu-ray Sortie audio Single Album Livres *''Neon Genesis Evangelion Proposal'' - En 1993, Gainax publie un livret décrivant les prémices de la série et introduisant les personnages principaux. De nombreux changements ont été fait entre Proposal et la version finale comme des modifications chez les personnages et même des Anges qui n'ont pas été utilisés. *''Newtype Film Book'' - Entre 1995 et 1996, Newtype a publié une série de neuf mini-livre présentant à chaque fois des épisodes et les différents éléments de la série avec des dessins de production. Il existe aussi un mini-livre pour Evangelion:Death et deux mini-livre pour The End of Evangelion dans cette série. *''Evangelion Chronicle'' - Entre 2006 et 2010, Sony Magazine a publié 30 magazines nommés Evangelion Chronicle. Chaque numéro présente des éléments de la série. Toutes les informations sont regroupées dans les livres Evangelion Chronicle Side A et Side B. Il existe également un ouvrage nommé Evangelion Chronicle Side C qui regroupe uniquement les illustrations. *''Sore o Nasumono'' - Ce livre contient une collection d'illustration par kuto Yamashita et Seiji Kio. *''Groundwork of Evangelion'' - Cette série de livres présente plusieurs celluloïd de la franchise Evangelion. Au total, dix livres composent cette série: trois pour la série originale, deux pour The End of Evangelion et cinq pour les films de la continuité Rebuild of Evangelion. *''The End of Evangelion'' - Même s'il est déclaré comme un artbook, le livre contient en réalité peu d'illustration mais surtout des notes de production autour de The End of Evangelion. *''Red Cross Book'' - Brochure distribuée lors de la sortie au cinéma de The End of Evangelion seulement dans les cinémas japonais. Le contenu du livre décrit de nombreux point sur l'histoire d'Evangelion que la série avait laissé dans le flou. C'est un livre de Gainax considéré comme canonique. Manga La franchise Evangelion eu droit à plusieurs adaptations et spin-off en manga. *''Neon Genesis Evangelion'' - Adaptation de la série télévisée par Yoshiyuki Sadamo. Autour du film * La scène montrant la salle de cinéma a été filmée lors d'une projection du film Evangelion: Death and Rebirth. * L'ensemble des bruitages et des dialogues ont été refaits depuis Rebirth. * La version épisodique de The End of Evangelion possède une preview à la fin de l'épisode 25' pour l'épisode suivant. * Le film a été adapté dans le manga Neon Genesis Evangelion par Yoshiyuki Sadamoto. Il correspond aux chapitres 75 à 95 parus entre décembre 2006 et juin 2013 dans le magazine Monthly Shōnen Ace. Ils sont disponibles dans les volumes 11, 12, 13 et 14. ** Puisqu'il s'agit d'une adaptation, plusieurs différentes sont à noter. Les principaux étant dans le traitement du personnage de Gendo Ikari (chapitre 78, 88 et 92), la sortie de l'Evangelion Unité-01 (chapitre 84 à 86) et les images d’introjection de Shinji Ikari (chapitre 89, 90, 93, 94 et 95). Dernière phrase La dernière phrase du film prononcée par Asuka Langley Sohryu : , mène depuis longtemps à plusieurs interrogation sur son sens. Traduite, la phrase peut signifier "Quelle horreur", mais peut aussi être traduit par "Je me sens mal" ou "Ça me dégoûte". D'après un épisode de l'émission japonaise Anima Yawa datant du 28 mars 2005, la dernière phrase devait être mais Hideaki Anno n'était pas satisfait par l'interprétation de Yuko Miyamura, l'interprète d'Asuka. "Anno n'appréciait pas mon interprétation, peu importe combien de fois je la faisais. Ogata et moi avons demandé comment nous devrions jouer ce qu'Anno voulait exprimer. Elle a même essayé de monter sur moi et de m'étrangler. |...] Concernant la dernière phrase que nous avons choisi, je ne suis pas sûre de savoir si je dois en parler. Anno m'a demandé "Miyamura, imagine que tu dors dans ton lit et qu'un étranger se faufile dans ta chambre. Il peut te violer à tout moment puisque tu dors, mais il ne le fait pas. Au lieu de cela, il se masturbe en te regardant, quand tu te réveilles tu sais ce qu'il a fait. Que penses tu que tu dirais ?". Je me suis dit que c'était un homme étrange, mais à ce moment là je me suis senti dégoûtée. Alors je lui ai dit "Dégoûtant." Il a soupiré et dit "c'est ce que je pensais."Anima Yawa, 28 mars 2005 Première version En 2004, un site japonais nommé publie une page décrivant avec précision le script original de The End of Evangelion. Probablement à cause de problème de droit d'auteur, le site est désormais fermé. Le script original possède de nombreuses différences avec la version finale. * L'épisode 25' devait se nommer . C'est une référence directe au livre ''Une porte sur l'été de Robert A. Heinlein paru en 1956. * Shinji Ikari devait se masturber dans sa chambre dans une séquence d'animation surréaliste. * Tōji Suzuhara en fauteuil roulant et Kensuke Aida devaient faire leurs adieux avant de partir pour l'Allemagne. Cette scène a également été story-boardée. * Après son monologue (différent de la version finale), Misato Katsuragi devait se rendre dans la chambre de Shinji pour lui dire qu'ils resterons au Quartier Général de la NERV à partir de cette nuit. * La réunion entre Gendo Ikari et la SEELE devaient être plus longue. * Après avoir piraté les fichiers informatiques, Misato devait dire "Alors c'est pour ça qu'ils ont besoin des treize unités Eva." * En se réveillant dans l'Evangelion Unité-02, Asuka Langley Sohryu devait dire "Kimochi warui" (Voir section précédente). * Le dialogue de Kyoko Zeppelin Sohryu, quand Asuka répète "Je ne veux pas mourir", est absent. * Asuka devait dire "Hitotsu" et non "Erst" quand elle tue la première Evangelion. * Le monologue de Misato quand elle explique la vérité à Shinji est différent. Yui Ikari est spécifiée comme ayant eu un rôle dans le Second Impact, le dix-huitième Ange est directement nommé Lilin, Lilith est comparée à Adam mais n'est pas nommé "Graine de Vie", et le dialogue sur le rejet entre Anges et humains est absent. * L'Unité-02 tombe en panne d'énergie en se battant. Elle est immobilisée et les Evangelions Modèles de Production en Série lui retirent son armure. L'unité-02 devient berserk, reprend le combat et tente de bloquer une Lance avec son Absolute Terror Field qui lui transperce la tête avant d'être tuée par plusieurs autres Lances. Il n'y a pas d'éviscération. * La sortie de l'Evangelion Unité-01 est différente. En voyant la tête décapitée de l'Unité-02, Shinji devient furieux. Il devait y avoir plus d'explosion, la Lance de Longinus maniée par l'Unité-01 devait prendre les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, et l'Unité-01 devait avoir six ailes et adoptait un "Paterne Bleu" après avoir libéré son Moteur S². * L'Unité-01 n'est pas crucifiée. * Les Evas devaient générer un carré magique dans le ciel à la place d'un Arbre de Vie. * Gendo Ikari devait apparaître dans une scène après son rejet par Rei Ayanami. Il devait commenté le processus et se questionner sur ce qui arrive à son Shinji. Un Kaworu Nagisa devait grossir depuis sa main gauche et se transformait en une Rei souriante. * L'Unité-01 ne devait pas fusionner avec la Lance de Longinus pour devenir l'Arbre de Vie. * Avant que Yui dise "Cette Rei est ton cœur", Gendo devait dire "Tout va bien Yui ? As-tu l'intention de tout confier à Shinji ?" * Keel Lorenz devait avoir un dernier échange avec les membres de la SEELE avant de disparaître. * Les Cores des Modèles de Production sont décrits comme bleu vif et deviennent rouge quand ils sont pénétrés par les Lances. * Gendo devait se transformer en LCL et en "particule de lumière rouge". * Après la mort de Gendo, l'Unité-01 est montrée "à l'intérieur du corps de Rei", essayant de pénétrer son core avec la Lance de Longinus. * Le titre "I need you" devait apparaître peu de temps avant la séquence filmée. * thumb|right|Une image de la scène filmée supprimée La scène filmée devait être une scène plus longue avec Megumi Hayashibara, Yuko Miyamura et Kotono Mitsuishi dans le rôle de leur personnage. Elle se déroulait dix ans après les événements du film. Dans cette continuité, Shinji n'existe pas et Asuka a une relation avec Tōji. La séquence se termine avec la voix de Shinji disant, "Ça ne va pas, je ne suis pas là", prouvant que c'est une fausse réalité comme celle qu'il voit dans l'épisode 26. La scène a été utilisée dans le trailer du film. * Shinji détruit la Lance de Longinus. * Les Evangelions détruisent leurs cores quand elles retirent les Lances. * La Lune Noire devait de couper en deux. * Le corps géant de Rei devait de changer en LCL rouge et en particule de lumière. * L'Entry Plug est éjectée de l'Unité-01 et tombe sur Terre * Deux scènes finales ont été imaginées : ** Shinji crée des pierres tombales avec les noms des gens qu'il connaissait (à l'exception de Rei). Asuka fait tomber sa pierre. La scène de l'étranglement est toujours présente, mais Asuka devait dire à la fin "Je ne voudrais jamais être tué par un homme comme toi, certainement pas !". ** Le fantôme de Rei est observé par Shinji. Il est allongé sur la plage et tient la main d'un bras blanc désincarné. Il se parle à lui même sur le fait qu'il "ne les verrait plus jamais". * Un générique de fin devait se dérouler (probablement avec la chanson Everything You've Ever Dreamed). Une séquence montrant la Lune, la Terre, le Soleil et les étoiles devait apparaître derrière les crédits. L'Unité-01 devait être allongée sur la surface de Lune. Annexes Articles connexes * Neon Genesis EVANGELION (3 Years After) -ANIMA- * Kanata no machibito * Guides - Rebirth vs Episode 25' * Guides - Édition Vidéo vs Version Cinéma * Guides - Les intentions de Yui * Guides - Les apparitions fantomatiques de Rei * Guides - La séquence du bac à sable Références Liens externes * IMDb * Allociné * Anime News Network de:Neon Genesis Evangelion: The End of Evangelion en:The End of Evangelion ru:The End of Evangelion Catégorie:The End of Evangelion Catégorie:Articles réels